Evaluate the multiple dose, safety, tolerance and pharmacokinetics of AIT-082 in mild Alzheimer patients. Laboratory studies indicate that AIT-082 has a number of unique properties including restoring memory deficits in aged animals over a wide dose response range, delaying the onset of age-induced memory deficits in animals, biological activity is observable up to 7 days after a single drug administration, and it is equally active by oral and intraperitoneal route. It may be possible that AIT-082 can help enhance memory in or reverse memory loss in patients with Alzheimer's disease.